


Circumstances

by Paradigmenwechsel



Series: Kreatief - Low creativity [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: A Hunter’s life is a life of waiver, Alternatives and Sacrifices…And after Years in the “Game” Sam and Dean have kinda made their peace with it…
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Kreatief - Low creativity [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1151996
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short intermezzo. And just because… ^^!  
> No Beta no native (obviously), but still and always hoping you get some Entertainment and distraction out of this.  
> *luv ya guys* ^^P

Circumstances SPN FF

He can ‘proudly’ say, that he had never had a Crush on someone, and therefore fallen into that stupid and unreasonable Behavior that simply came with it. The exact kind of Behavior his ‘little’ Brother was showing currently, even though vehemently denying the fact.

“Hey Sammy.” Dean grinned as his Sibling entered the Apartment, packed with Groceries and exhausted as fuck, his pale face and tired eyes telling the Story.

They had entered town about two weeks ago, and although the deal was closed, the case already done…, they had not left this place by now.

There weren’t many reasons for the Winchester Hunters to do that, not many safe arguments for them to stay.  
Still, now and then the Brothers took the risk…, and allowed themselves to live a little in that illusion of a common life.

Going out for dinner, having a meaningless Lunch…, shopping for something else than survival basics…  
Sometimes, and only for a short moment, the Winchesters allowed themselves a break, a timeout from the Nightmares they were Hunting.

“Hey man, you got my Pie?” Dean questioned, getting up from the Motel bed that wasn’t as worn out or outdated as they were used too.

But instead of answering, the taller one just rolled his eyes and put down the three bags as Dean obviously was not planning to help with it any time soon.

“And, how did it go?” Dean wanted to know, his brows bobbing suggestively before he dived into the Paper bags to check them out.

But before he could actually get his hand on any item, Sam had stepped behind his big Brother, physically forcing Dean against the table, heavily leaning on top and slinging his long arms around the other body.

“Ungh….” The older one grunted but stopped in his action.  
“That…good hm?” He mused, reaching for one of Sam’s arms to gently pat him.

\----------------

“Was she nice…?” Dean hummed, gently biting his Brother’s neck while his hands made short process with their restraining clothing.

Sammy always got clingy and soft after his ‘Dates’, after having floated in that idea of a cozy life.  
He often went deep into that fantasy before he would remind himself of the illusion.  
It was kinda sweet and cruel at the same time, but Dean didn’t mind stepping in to provide the missing pieces to a Reality that both of them knew they could/would never have.

“Tell me…” Dean begged softly, pulling Sam in for a tender, affectionate kiss.

\----------------

“…wanted….kids…uhng….a house….home….” Sam panted into any new thrust, tightly holding to the body above, while lost in the ‘memories' with his eyes closed.  
“…more…” Dean gasped in his moves, his eyes, his mind his whole world only focused on his younger Brother right now.

Sam’s hands were leaving marks on Dean’s skin, his legs trying to force the older one closer, deeper, to feel and seal their intimate connection.  
Sex was cathartic, freeing and cooling of that burning desire of hope…, of/for an outside life.

\----------------

“You gonna see her again?”  
Dean questioned, still squirming in the afterglow of his orgasm while gently nuzzling Sam’s neck and caressing the broad shoulders.

Sam simply enjoyed the affection, his body barely tensing at his Brother’s question, and calming, relaxing again under the not so brotherly care.

“Two days…” He finally stated, questioned, maybe even begged, cuddling closer but not looking at Dean.

They remained silent, lost only in their united warmth until both men drifted off to sleep.

# ***

“How do I look?” Sam questioned nervous and unsure in the only ok clothing he had brought along to this last hunt.  
The Suit pants were still not well fitting and even though combined with a simple grey T-Shirt to try a bit more casual, the tall guy still looked like Dean knew him.  
It was Sammy in an ill fitting blue suit, about to play his FBI act and to ask some unconventional questions.

“Peachy!” Dean praised, showing a face wide smile and giving his thumbs up while leaning against the small table in the room.

“Hey Lurch… get her some nice Flowers…” Dean suggested, winking encouragingly before he saw the younger one out.

It would be painful when this ‘dream’ would come to its natural end, it would cost a lot of strength to make it through…, and still, Dean was willing to give Sam those last two days.  
48 more hours to forget…, hunting, fighting, dying, blood and nightmares…  
…until he would come back, back to Reality, to their life, to Dean.

It wasn’t much the older Hunter could offer, but he/they also knew that they could never escape, not their life, not each other and the fate that was binding them.

There fore Dean would just wait, allow Sam those two last days and remain proud that he had never ever had a Crush himself…, which would have urged him to act the same.  
....because, and Dean was thankful for that matter, he had only always been in Love…

End…


End file.
